At any given time, a computing device may be coupled to two or more input devices that perform the same basic function. For example, a computing device may be coupled to two or more microphone devices. One such microphone device may be integrated with the computer device itself, another microphone device may be associated with a headset, another microphone device may be associated with a webcam device, and so on. Likewise, a computing device may be coupled to two or more video input devices at any given time.
Different input devices may confer different respective benefits. Hence, the abundance of input devices is advantageous because it increases the number of input devices that a user may select from. However, the use of plural input devices also introduces various complications. For example, a user may set up an application module (such as a communication-related software module) to interact with a particular input device, such as headset microphone device. At a later time, however, the user may forget what input device has been associated with the application module. This may cause the user to attempt to interact with the application module using an incorrect input device. The user may, of course, reconfigure the application module to interact with another type of input device. However, this may require a burdensome configuration operation in which the user is asked to expressly identify a new input device and enter new configuration information associated with that new input device. In brief, the use of plural input devices may result in confusion and other manifestations of poor user experience.